


ive got two faces

by orphan_account



Series: g:o:n:e:r [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, M/M, POV Tyler, Praise Kink, Self-Harm, also lowkey autistic!tyler, also ty/josh isnt the major char tht dies dw, blurry is a mcturd lmao, blurryface pov, idk if it counts as exhibitionism bc theres no one around when they do it but., impulsive tyler, impulsive!tyler, jsoh is CUTE as always, self harm tw, slight homophobia in the beginning but not much more, tyler joseph pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler's life consists of: blood, anxiety attacks, depression, Blurryface, bullets, and love. It takes him a while to find out about the last two, though.orthe fic where blurryface is anti ty and josh doesnt like it(also theres been a summary change. the fic is still the same.)





	1. he is boring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, enjoy!

BLURRYFACE POV  
The wildflowers in the grass by ALDI's parking lot are plain, uncared for, and useless. They remind me of Tyler. He has a plain personality, no one cares for him, and he is extremely useless. But, for some reason the boy who was at the store on Wednesdays tells him different. I don't know why he is always in there. Maybe his mom works at ALDI's too. I'm pretty sure he is a liar, though.  
Tyler's/our mother is rolling out of the ALDI's parking lot. She's talking about something, but I don't care to listen.  
The sun is about to go out, so the sky is blue with a bit of orange at the bottom. Tyler loved to look at the sky. I don't get why he does. It's boring. It makes sense, in a way: Tyler is boring, so is the sky. Tyler also likes to play a very boring instrument: the piano. Maybe opposites don't attract. (why not play the ukulele, or something?) It's easy to see why I hate him.  
Something he has said to me pops into my mind: "If you hate something, you must've liked it before." In what world could that make sense? I never have, and never will, liked Hitler. Same with Tyler.  
When we get home, Tyler's mother sighs and comes out of the car. I hope I made her exasperated with him. I run up our stairs and into our room. It's neat. Tyler cleans his room everyday, as he has the time to since he's home schooled.  
I think he's home schooled because of me.  
I wonder what the ALDI's boy would think if he knew everything about Tyler. Maybe I could find him online. Maybe I could ruin his life. I would tell him everything: Tyler has to wear a rubber band to stop himself from self harming, Tyler is gay and his current crushes are: Brendon Urie, Barry McKenna, and the ALDI's boy. Tyler also likes to pretend he is famous and being interviewed.  
I reach for the phone. I hear a voice in the back of my mind.  
No, not that idiot again. I was just getting to the fun part, Tyler!


	2. he is a whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry josh isnt in this chapter aHAHAHAHAHA

Tyler POV  
I wake up and my eyes feel sore and everything looks blurry. It's still dark outside and quiet inside my home. No.. it's always quiet inside my home. Well, for the past three years it has.  
The clock reads 4:06AM. I wonder if I should stay awake. It's easier for to stop Blurryface if I'm awake. Maybe I'll just draw in the meantime. I rub my eyes to make everything clear... Well, clear-er. I kinda need glasses but I never wear them. Blurryface makes fun of me if I do wear them.  
I surreptitiously get out of bed, after living with my dad I've been forced to become a master at quietly doing stuff. I still feel like I need to be quiet. I go to my desk which was next to my bed. I grab my pen and my notebook as I think of what to draw. Flowers? The sky from last night? Or Josh? I would see him today, as it was Wednesday. He always wore something red whenever I saw him. It made me excited to see what he would wear next, I hope he'll still come.  
Yeah, I'll definitely draw Josh.  
I start drawing his face shape and body. Then I go to his neck. I drew the necklaces he had on, and one was red of course. Last time I saw him he was wearing a v-neck with a long sleeved shirt under it. I drew all that, and I then I started drawing my favorite things: his eyes. Josh's were dark brown, they crinkled when he smiled (sometimes you could barely see them), and it seemed as though they had a mouth of their own. They can speak for Josh.  
"Gay whore, you can't even draw..." Blurryface whispered in the back of my mind.  
Why did I do this? I can't draw, or make anything, without him insulting me. I put the harpoon down, maybe he'll stop. He has to. Josh is coming today, what if Josh sees him again?  
When I stop it's 4:21AM, I'll just go and take a shower. It helps me get ideas for lyrics, and I like to see my blue soap running down the bathtub. It smells incredible, too.  
I get the towel and clothes, and I turn the shower on. While the shower is warming up, i get my deodorant and take off my rubber band. I'm in no way clean from self harm, but I'm trying.   
When I get in the shower and pick up my ALDI'S brand shampoo, I ponder of what Josh's life is like. He's told me about how he is kinda poor like me and he told me that he just got home schooled because of his anxiety. I should ask him more, (ask him out?) but I'm just an afraid idiot.  
Maybe he's afraid too. Maybe he likes afraid idiots.

 

Picture Tyjo was drawing: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/204429451/images/1426faf3f912b32a.jpg (theres only like five pics of highschool josh lmAO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, on the 6th of may ill be updating with a 600+ word chapter and josh will 100% be in it, i promise!


	3. he is nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is Mood

I pace around the soda section, as I wait for Josh. We've been meeting here every Wednesday, at 12:00 for almost three months. It's 12:23. I hope he didn't ditch me.  
"I bet he did." Blurry sneered in the back of my mind.  
"Go away." I said to him. "Oh okay, bye-bye! That's all you have to say!" He said to me, in a very sarcastic tone.  
"Stop. Just... Just fuck off, alright?" I whispered aloud.  
"Getting feisty, aren't we? Also, I can't believe you can cuss now! Sick!" I cringed at the word 'sick'. It was something me and Josh said. I don't want Blurry to ruin it for me.   
I heard "swoosh" that the automatic door made whenever someone opened it.  
I sat down on the cold, dirty floor in a panic.   
"josh josh josh josh, please for the love of god, let it be josh." I thought.  
The sound of shoes clicking against the floor come nearer. I mean, it could be someone buying soda. Even though people that come here mainly buy coffee though.  
The footsteps came close and he came around the corner. I just stare at the other end of the aisle, looking a little distressed.  
"Hi, Tyler." He said in a happy tone.  
I look at him, he isn't wearing red clothing or anything, but he is wearing messy red eye shadow. He looks absolutely fantastic.  
"Thank you. I was nervous about it but.." He says as he blushes.  
I think i said it aloud. Shit. "Things are shaping out to be Pretty. GAY." Blurry yell-whispers.  
"Hey, h-how are y-you?" I say while he sits next to me. I'm trying not to stare. He's just... way too handsome.  
"I'm okay. My parents didn't pay the water bill, so the water went out today. So sorry if I'm stinky. What about you? Have you been okay?" He asks.  
"what if josh fucking dun lived with you." I think. I try and push the thought out of my mind.   
"Okay as I can be, I guess. How's the drum thing going?"  
"I had to split the money I was saving up for them in half, so we could try and pay the water bill. Now I only have 50$. " He says with a sigh. Damnit. I just wanna pay all his bills.  
It sounds like I'm a sugar daddy wannabe, I swear I'm not!  
"Shit dude."  
"Yeah." We both nodded our heads.  
"Do you uh... uh..." I try to say nervously, and Josh is looking at me curiously.  
"What is it, Ty?" He asked. He said it nicely, too. I love how kind he is about everything.  
"Do you wanna shower at my house? I'm not an murderer I swear, my mom just has little glass animal knick-knacks. My soap is good too." I reply quickly. Oh god, why did I mention the glass animals?  
"I'd love to. Glass knick-knacks are sick, by the way." He said, in such a warm tone.  
It's like he knows he's killing me with his voice.  
"I'm pretty sure she has a kink for them."  
"I'm not alone, I cannot believe this!" He says in a fake crying voice. He wipes away a non-existent tear away. Reason #895 why he's my best friend/crush.

"I'm taking a friend home, okay? It's just Josh." I yell-whisper to mom.  
She furrows her brows and mouths 'okay' as she bags somebody else's groceries   
I run out of the store with him, but we slow down once we get to the sidewalk. He doesn't tell anyone he's leaving, so I think he came on his own. Huh.  
Am I actually walking Joshua Dun to my house? So he can take a shower? The day before my birthday?  
I am. I could cry a bit.  
Me and Josh arrive and I ask him "Do you wanna watch a movie or take a shower?"  
"Uh, movie I think." He answers.  
"Okay. I just rented Jurassic Park, is that okay?" "Yeah!" He nods eagerly.  
"Good, the only other movies we have are The Notebook and Pocahontas."

 

We're 40 minutes into the movie, we're sitting very closely together on my bed, and Josh lays his head on my shoulder. He looks pretty tired.  
It does make me feel a bit nervous, but happy at the same time. Maybe he does like me.  
"He doesn't." Blurry says to me. He didn't even try with that insult. Heck.  
I sigh and inch my pinky and ring finger onto Josh's thigh.  
I close my eyes and fall asleep. I guess this isn't a dream.

In my dream I'm walking down a sidewalk near a highway. A figure that looks like Josh walks a few feet in front of me.  
"Josh?" I call out. I don't sound like myself though. My voice is extremely deep, it doesn't natural.  
Josh turns around. He hands me a glass timer. Almost all of the sand is at the bottom. When I look at the timer I see my hands too. They have black paint on them.  
"Your time is running out." He warns me.  
"Wh-?" I try to say, but he interrupts me.  
"You're dying. He will seize the night. Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw go check out twin atlantic theyre so good ?????? and tell them to come to the usa jesus christ (im not a sponser for ta i promise)


	4. he is impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty and josh in this fic  
> ty: bro do you wanna come over  
> josh: sure bro  
> ty: ily bro  
> josh: *wipes tear* bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry this is so long???? i got carried away??? im love writing  
> 2\. if u dont know where "My name is shithead and i can only count to six" then pls go watch "shithead song" on youtube

Tyler's POV  
I awake with a gasp and Josh squirms a bit, I don't think I awoke him though.  
I probably should, the movie had ended and phone said it was 4:28. I want him to be able to sleep tonight. (At my house, maybe?)  
I decide to think my weird fucking dream first, though.  
Where was I? Well, where were we? Josh was on that bridge too. Telling me I was gonna die. And handing me a clock. The time was running out. Was that clock a representation of me? Does Josh just really like clocks?  
Why were my hands black too? That stuff would've gotten everywhere.  
"Dumb fucking dream. What does 'seize the night' mean anyways?" Blurry said with a nervous laugh.  
I decide to wake Josh up and say: "J-J-Josh. Josh-y. Josh. You need to wake up."  
"Hgggggggggg. A little longer." He groans.  
"Nooo. Wake up."  
"Ugh! Don't tell me what to do, Ty!" He says in a fake whiny voice.  
"You're such a turd, Rebecca!" I say with a giggle.  
"You're such a turd burglar!" Once he says it we both start laughing.  
"D-D- Hahahaha-, what does that even mean?!"  
"I don't even know. Look it up, Caitlin."  
I get my phone from besides me and look it up.  
"Oh. Oh my fucking god. It means 'homosexual man'."  
We laugh again, and I (impulsively) decide to say "Well, you weren't wrong!" I have a impulse control problem.  
He ends up laughing even harder. I think that's good.  
After another minute of laughter, he wipes his tears away. 'Zoinks.' I say in my head.  
"For real though, are you gay? I don't mind if you are, I mean like..." He asks.  
I blush and try to say "Yes", but I just nod.  
"Nice." He replies with a smile.  
I raise my eyebrows, as to ask him what he meant. 'Mega zoinks' I think.  
"I-I-I, uh... Same. Me too." He says in a hurry.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' I scream in my head.  
I hear Blurryface snicker in the of my mind.  
"Really? You believe him? He is a liar. He probably doesn't even want a malicious gay for a friend."  
For the first time in my life, I don't believe Blurry.  
"Super ultra nice, dude. Obviously unrelated, but do you wanna eat hear tonight? We can try and make pizza." I babble out.  
"Frick yeah! Um, let me call mom first, though."  
I, once again, nod my head. I get off my bed and run to the kitchen.  
I can hear Josh talking to his mom.  
"Hello? It's Josh- Who are you? Mom? Hey. I'm eating over at a friends house tonight." His voice comes closer to me, so I run and open a cupboard to make it seem like I wasn't eavesdropping.  
He enters my kitchen and comes very close to my side and whispers "Can I stay over tonight?"  
I'm dreaming. Cue me waking up. Cue me crying. Cue the "hello darkness my old friend" song.  
"Yes!" I answered a bit too eagerly.  
He goes back to his other conversation. "Alright. Fine. But can I stay over tonight? His name is Tyler, and he isn't a ax murderer. He literary owns more than twenty glass animal things. Murderers don't have those."  
He is so cute, I swear to god.  
"Really? Thank you so much, talk to you later! You too." He smiles so big, I can't see his eyes anymore.  
"She said yes? I asked.  
"Yes!"  
I would be spending my birthday with him.  
"Whoa. I haven't even met her yet." I murmur, and he just shrugs.  
"I guess glass knick knacks make you trustworthy." He mused.

 

After we both roll out two cheap pizza doughs I get out the tomato sauce.  
I have to ask him to open it.  
We messily put on the sauce, and Josh comments "There isn't enough pizza sauce on the first one, Tyler." "Bruh, they're both equal." I jokingly reply.  
"Mmmm... Nah. That one is less opaque." He argued.  
"Lies. If we put anymore on, it'll be so tomato-y."  
"Dude! Do you need glasses?!" He asked with a laugh.  
"Yes, actually! I'll be right back!" And I ran to get my glasses from the bottom drawer of my dresser. I wipe them off with my shirt, because they're dusty.  
I run back into the kitchen and look at the pizzas.  
I look at Josh and sarcastically say "Looking pretty opaque!"  
"Okay, One: You're probably right. Two, you look amazing!"  
I smile a tiny bit and whisper thank you.  
"How come you don't wear them more often?" He asks.  
My smile fades.  
"They don't fit well anymore, and... Y'know... Him..." I reply with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry. I think you look amazing. Now let's put a shitload of cheese on these pizzas, okay?" He replies with the warmest tone ever.  
"Okay."

 

When just finished and it's 5:00.  
"The pizzas take an hour to bake, what-cha wanna do until then?" He questions  
"We could listen to music, go for a walk, join a cult. You're the guest!"  
"Harhar. I think I'll take a shower and then listen to music with you."  
"Okay. Do you want me to lend you night clothes, do you wanna just re-wear yours..?" I question.  
"Uh. I don't wanna inconvenience you but.." He says, kinda guiltily.  
"No, no no! It's fine! You can borrow mine. It's in the middle drawer." I kindly insist.  
I go to the bathroom and fish out a towel and a washcloth. I step into my room and he is just pushing the drawer back in. He didn't get any pants out, hopefully he was gonna wear his jeans until bedtime, because that would be a problem in more ways than one. (A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
He is a very quick shower-er, he came back into my room 5 minutes later. He was wearing his pants, too.  
He flops down next to me and asked what we should listen to.  
"A Fever You Can't Sweat Out?"  
"Sure!"  
I play it on my phone and we listen to it for a while, and I realize Lying Is The Most Fun Is going to play next when Brendon screams "Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams".  
When it does play, I whip my head to Josh and he looked at me.  
I started mouthing the words while wiggling my eyebrows  
"Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Well, then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it, when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin."  
"Oh, my God." he says with a slight smile.  
"Such a family friendly song! Can't wait to show this to church this Sunday, Rebecca!"  
"Me too, Caitlin!"  
We listen to the rest of the album and a few other songs until the oven timer goes of.  
"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!" I yell while running to the kitchen.  
I almost burn my hand while taking it out. I'm too clumsy.  
"Get me the cutter thing, please!" I ask.  
"Where the heck is it?"  
"In the cutlery drawer, noob." I said while he stuck his tongue out at me.

 

When we got done eating the pizza it was around 6:35. I guess we were both really hungry, we ate a pizza and a half.  
We decided to go on a walk to my local Target, which was just a mile away. We grabbed our coats and walked out the door.  
"You wanna tell your mom that we're going?" Josh questioned.  
"Nah. It'll be fine."  
A few moments later Josh asked me a question.  
"Tyler?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you... out to your mom yet?" Oh. Dang.  
"No. Are you?"  
"Nope. I get an anxiety attack whenever I plan out the letter, so..."  
I pushed my glasses back up my nose. "Same."  
"Are you with anyone right now, Josh?"  
"No." He said with a sigh.  
"Good, me neither."  
The rest of the walk was silent.

 

"Dude. I'm like, so jealous of people that only shop here. I'm jealous of rich people" Josh comments as we walk into the warm store. I laugh, I am too.  
"What do we even do while we're here?" I ask Josh.  
"Uh... You know those letter things that people make crafts out of? We should totally spell out something weird with them." He replies with an evil grin.  
"Awesome."  
It takes us a few minutes, but we find them.  
"Okay, so I've been thing about it. We should either spell out "Me Me Big Boy" or "Satan"."  
"What about 'joshler'? It could be our friendship name." He whispers, because an employee passed by.  
"Dude. Sick."  
So we spelled it out and admired our creation.  
"What a piece of artwork. It's so beautiful, man." I said to him, and he nodded.  
We walked away giggling like 13 year old girls.  
We went to the movie section to put horror movies in the Religion section and vice versa.  
While we walked there we whispered-and accidentally laughed- weird shit in each others ears. Stuff like "YEEE","I'm Shithead and I can only count to six. What the heck come after six?","More forceful, Masculine Parental Figure!"  
After we switched around the movies we just walked around the store. Josh is getting sleepy, again.  
We walk near the album section and I grab Josh's hand, and I pull him towards the albums. I don't let go of his hand. I'm not sure if doesn't notice or if he doesn't care.  
"I wish I could afford these..." Josh says. I squeeze his hand, to say "I know, me too." and "Hold my hand back."  
He did end up holding my hand back, I'm glad he got the message.  
"Wanna go home?" I ask.  
"Yeah. M'sleepy."

 

When we enter the house I ask Josh where he wants to sleep.  
"Like, you can sleep in my bed. If you want, of course!"  
"Sure... Sure!" He replies lazily. I turn on Great Divide, an album by Twin Atlantic, just to keep him awake.  
"Have you ever heard of this band before?"  
"No. Who are they? Where are they from?" He says, cutely.  
"They are Twin Atlantic and they're from Glasglow, Scotland."  
"Lit." He sluggishly replies. He's sitting right next to me and I grab his hand and trace his veins. They're blue and some purple.  
I let the album play for another 40 minutes. Then I tell Josh I have to go and take my mom back home. She tells me she 'feels safer with a man in the car.'  
"Don't fall asleep or do any weird shit while I'm gone, okay? I'm gonna know if you fall asleep. It's, like, my sixth sense."  
"Okay. okay. But we're gonna go to sleep when you get back!" He tells me.  
"We will."

 

I walk into ALDI's and I see my mom sitting at her register.  
"Hey, mom."  
"Hey, almost birthday boy! How are ya?" She happily asks.  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
"Good, good. We had great business today! Also, where's that boy you were with earlier?"  
"He's at our house, he's probably taking a nap right now." I know it sounded horrible that I left a friend at my house that my parent didn't know, but what am I gonna say?  
"Oh. Okay. What did you guys do tonight?"  
"We made pizza then went to, uh, Target. Get any weird customers tonight?"  
"Oh, kinda. There was these two guys that came in, one had these tattoos all over his arms and some on his neck, the other was very short and kinda chubby. And they were holding hands!"  
I widen my eyes and quickly changed the subject.  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
She nods her head and gets her purse, and tells someone she's leaving.

 

"JOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!" I yell at him to come down and meet my mom.  
I hear a 'OH', him trying to get up, and a thump, which I think means he fell. He came into the living room soon, though.  
"H-Hi! I'm Josh! How are you?" He choked out.  
"Hello! I'm Kelly! I'm good, how about you?"  
"Doing just fine. I'm a little sleepy."  
Did he get that first part of dialogue from Mr. Brightside?  
"Oh my! Well, I guess you're staying the night." She said as she looked at his/my shirt.  
"Are you sleeping on the couch or on a pallet, Tyler?" She asked.  
"Uh. Cou- no, pallet!"  
"Well, okay. Did you two save anything for me tonight?"  
We both said yes.  
"Alright, then. You two go to bed. Goodnight, Tyler, Josh."  
"Goodnight." I said back.  
We both went to my room and when I shut the door he groaned and said "Dude, I'm so frickin' sleepy!"  
"I know, me too. Get in bed, or something." He took his pants off to reveal boxer briefs, and got underneath the covers, near the middle of the bed.  
I turned the light off, and took off my pants too, hoping the were long enough.  
I lay next to him, pretty closely. I turned on my side, to where my back was facing Josh, and he put an arm over my chest. I fell asleep soon after and I had a dream, but it wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tylers Crush? Gay? Its More Likely Than You Think! (btw jysk i update this fic every six days)


	5. he is bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there is self harm in the chapter, and it is kinda detailed??????? so if tht stuff bothers you then dont read blurryfaces pov

Tyler POV  
My alarm clock on my phone went off at 8:00, so did my mom's. I turn it off and put my glasses on.  
Me and Josh were in the same position as when we fell asleep, but I was on my back now .  
"Uh, good morning. Dude, I had the weirdest dream last night." I tell Josh. "Wha' was it 'bout?" He groggily asked.  
"Okay so, I was at a house party with a bunch of people. But, they were all you-"   
"Sounds like a nice party." He interrupted with a small laugh. "Yeah, but they all had those name tags on, and instead of them saying 'Hello! My name is Josh' they said 'My name is Perseus'."  
"Bro... that's weird." He says as he sits up in my bed. "You should look up what that name means. And wasn't Perseus one of those greek dudes?"  
"Yeah." I mumble as I look up what it means  
"Oh. I-it means 'to destroy'. Huh." I say.

 

Me and Josh get ready and go to the kitchen to eat. "Good morning, Birthday Boy!" My mom says cheerfully.  
Josh has a look on his face, I think it's a mixture of joy and confusion   
"Good morning, mom." And I turn to the almost empty cupboard.  
Josh comes close to my ear and whispers "You didn't tell me it was your birthday, Ty." His breath tickles my neck and fills my stomach with butterflies.  
He doesn't say it in a angry or sad either. I'm glad, people always get mad/sad when they don't know. It confuses me.  
I don't try to choke my words out, I just blush and give him a shy smile. He smiles back too.   
"Come on, you two." My mother says, and we do.

 

Me and Josh are sitting on the ground in the soda aisle.  
"What time do you have to go back home, man?" I warily ask Josh. I don't want to hurt his feelings and I don't want him to ever leave  
"Around 12:00, probably. I'm gonna miss you, though."  
"Well, do you have a phone? I... could text you." I hope he says yes, I'd really love to get closer to him. (Close enough to where we're boyfriends? No, no, that's unlikely.)  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Uh, what's your number?" He excitedly says as he picks up his phone. I'm glad he's excited about it.  
I grab his phone and enter my phone number. When I do go to enter my phone number I see he only has a few contacts: 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Ashley' and 'Jordan'.  
He didn't say he was with anyone right now, so maybe those last three people were family? I hope so.  
"Someone's getting jealous." Blurry teased.  
I slightly furrow my eyebrows at that.  
He takes back his phone and I see him smile. I did put my name in his phone, but I put 'turd burglar'.  
"You're such a dork, christ. What am I gonna do with you?" He jokingly asked.  
I giggle, and mumble "Anything ya' want to." (A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
He looks back at me, raises his eyebrows.  
"What'd you say?" He asks.  
"Anything you want to." I answer.  
When will he realize?  
I look over to him and he's blushing. I get up and walk away to the bathroom, giggling.

 

"I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll." I hear on the radio as I sit back down.  
He looks back at me, blushing once more.  
"Hi. W-whatcha' doing?" He says in a tiny voice.  
"Uh, nothing. What're you thinkin' about, Josh?" I ask him teasingly.  
He swallows, then says "Oh, oh, y... nothing. W-why?"  
"Just wondering, Joshie." I say to him while laughing.  
He crosses his legs and sighs.  
"What time is it, bro?" I ask him after a minute.  
"Oh, it's 11:00."  
"D'you wanna go back to my house and make lunch or something?" I ask him while getting up once again.  
"Yes, p-please." Josh says after grabbing my hand.  
"Come on." And I whisper the rest of Thnks Fr Th Mmmrs to him. It just got to the chorus.  
"-He tastes like you only sweeter!" He sung to me, while holding my hand back. We walked out, and I finally didn't care what people think. I am in love with this boy, and I want him to know it. I want him to know I would face ridicule for him. 

 

We run back into my kitchen and I sit on counter, Josh sits next to me.  
"Your hair is curly. I like it." I blurt out. I think he straightens his hair, because today it's curly. And I didn't see him with a hair curler with him, so...  
"Huh? Oh, thank you. I was worried you wouldn't like it... like this."  
"Josh, you could cover yourself in dirt you'd still be handsome." I say to him truthfully.  
"I think you need a stronger pair of glasses." He tells while getting down.  
"No arguing. What do you want to eat?" He says.  
"What? J-"  
"Don't tell me different. It ain't true, Ty." He says after sighing.  
It made me a little angry, honestly. I can try to understand, though.  
"I... Okay. Let's eat some leftovers, okay?"

 

After we ate in near silence, we decided to take a nap. We had nothing else better to do, why not sleep?   
I set an alarm for 12:30 PM, we'd only be sleeping for a little less than an hour. We got in bed together, we were facing each other, and I was nearly snuggled up with him. I went to sleep with a almost unnoticeable knot of worry in my stomach, and a spaced out feeling.

 

Blurryface POV  
dodododadodo. i turn it off before josh can hear it.  
joshua. why? why did they have to get attached to each other? why is joshua helping him? was joshua really, truly, going to try and destroy me? will he succeed by a little? i don't he can.   
i'm walking to the bathroom. i see he did try and hide the razor blade. didn't work, though. under the big shampoo bottle, under the sink.  
i sit down on the toilet lid and i lift my left sleeve up, exposing my arm riddled with scars. some areas just turned into a scar, others weren't. my wrists weren't as bad as my thighs, though.  
i cut into the skin, blood starting to come out. i cut deep i think. pain washes over me. it feels good. i pick another area below it. not as deep as the last one. i pick another place, another place, another place.  
then i move to the other arm. my wrist currently feels like hell. its throbbing badly.  
i pick another place and cut into there, i can see blood dripping to the white tiled floor. i stop for a second and stare at it. im not sure if it looks beautiful or disturbing.  
"tyler? tyler? ty?" joshua called out. i don't go back to my wrists, my body is frozen, looking at the blood on the floor.  
"tyler?" he knocks on the door, after finally seeing the light on.  
"s'not him. go away, joshua."  
"blurry? can i come in? i wanna talk." he asks.  
"nope. i don't want you in here." i snap at him.  
"why don't you want me in there?"  
no answer.  
"blurry?"  
"what?"  
"why don't you want me in there, blurry?" joshua demands.  
no answer.  
"blurry, im comin' in. you better have your pants up."  
"you don't wanna."  
my eyes are still fixed on the blood, but i finally close my eyes before he opens the door.  
i hear him twist the knob, and he lets out a tiny gasp.  
"blurry, oh blurry why? why did you hurt him? why did you make him bleed? why?" i think hes coming over to me. he takes the razor blade out of my hands. he rummages through the cabinets under the sink. i open my eyes. hes taking out big ass bandaids, weird first aid cloth and ace bandages.  
he runs over to me, almost stepping in blood.  
he puts cloth on my left arm. my bad arm.  
"blurry, are you listening? are you okay?"  
"what, joshua?"  
"i-i said, can you keep this on your arm? raise it above your heart. i'll know if you take that cloth off. i-i-its... its like my sixth sense." he tells me.  
"fine. if you let me sleep without you in the bed."  
he looked hurt, but he said okay.  
he walks out of the room. i don't do anything, i don't move. i hear him looking for cleaning supplies. its taking him an awful long time, it took him five minutes to come back.  
"your eyes are puffy." i point out.  
"yes. because of you, blurryface."  
he wipes it all up and bleaches the floor. it stinks.  
joshua comes over to me and checks both arms.  
"they're... bleeding less. i'm just gonna put bandages and ace stuff on you, give you pain medicine, okay? you can sleep if you wanna. but... blurry, why? why would hurt him? you know... you know i like him."  
"i don't know, joshua. i really, really, don't know." i say as he wraps the ace bandage around my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshua my boy.... dont cry.... my Son...


	6. he is blunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: in this fic ty looks like how he did in the slushie guys video and josh looks like this: http://68.media.tumblr.com/0f77a54f26326c5e061a628e23660eb9/tumblr_inline_o8b7r8DJT91u29ans_400.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOUTA BUST A TEAR+NUT (THERES NO SMUT ((YET)) BUT)

Tyler POV  
I wake up, not opening my eyes yet.   
My arms. They sting a little. A familiar sting that brings back sadness, anxiety. The emotions I try to push away.  
Why did they hurt?  
I open my eyes, and look at my arms. They both have a few bandaids on them. It's almost sunset, too.  
I turn to my other side expecting Josh to be besides me. Instead, he's on the floor, with red puffy eyes. Not the good red, either.  
"Josh?" I almost whisper.  
"...Yeah? Tyler?"  
"What happened, Joshie?" I ask. Josh looks like he's been emotionally hurt, I'm scared.  
"Babe, can I sit next to you?" He asked. I nodded.  
He tells me everything. How he found me, when he found me, what Josh did when he found me, and what Blurry said.  
"I'm sorry. I just... didn't want you to find out like this. I'm sorry. I-"  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for."  
"I feel like it though."  
"No, you don't."  
Silence fills the room, thankfully.  
"I'm sorry for the whole... 'don't sleep in the bed' thing. Sleep with me anytime, Josh."  
He blushes at that. He blushes a lot.  
"I might have to now." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
"Well, my family has a... community computer, I guess. Everyone in the house uses it. It's for bills, talking to family, stuff like that. And I needed to check an email involving school, so I logged into my gmail; And unfortunately, I forgot to log out. My little sister is a snooper and she has a big mouth. She saw the coming out email, now I'm out to my family, and I'm on the streets." He let out a tiny laugh at the end.  
"Holy shit. I-I'm gonna ask mom if you can live here-"  
"I mean, what're you gonna say though? I have a feeling she might be homophobic."  
"She... she just has the wrong idea, I think. We can just tell her you got evicted, and you don't wanna be with your family anymore. It's not gonna work forever, but it will until we better her." I affirm him. He just nods.  
I hold his hand (he holds it back) and think of when he called me 'babe'. I'll ask him about it later, I don't think right now is the best time.  
"Let's go back to the store, alright?" I tell Josh.  
"Okay."

 

We walk into the store, we aren't holding hands but they are very close.  
I see my mother sitting at a register, luckily not bagging anyone's items.  
I walk over to her, and tell her what I can.  
"Mom, Josh and his family got evicted. They're out on the streets, and Josh definitely doesn't- well, can't- stay with his family anymore. Can he stay with us for a little while?" My heart is beating rapidly in fear.  
"Well... if he ain't got nowhere else to go... I guess. He seems nice, and I know he makes you happy. He can stay with us. But if I say he's gotta go, he's gotta go, Tyler." She answered, almost in an uneasy voice.  
"Thank you ma'm... I'll be as good as I can." Josh told her warmly.  
He smiled brightly at her, and it was a smile I could watch forever.

 

"Joshie, can I ask you a question? Wha- It's not bad, I promise!" I impulsively say. He shoots me a look of worry with a raised eyebrow. We're sitting in the soda isle again, it's 6:24, a few more hours until we can go home.  
"Have y-you- have you ev- hehehehe, sorry, sorry. Have you ever kissed someone? Or... y'know...!" I ask shyly.  
"Wha- Tyler! First of all... kind of? I kissed a girl one time behind a shed when I was 11, can't say I enjoyed it." He replied. Kissing a girl behind a shed when you were 11 sounds pretty awkward.  
"There is so many things to say about that sentence, but first of all: I'm asking an innocent question-"  
"Innocent??? At the end of your sentence, you were trying to ask me if I'm... if I'm a virgin!" He jokingly argues.  
"Well, I n- I wanna know!" I yelled back.  
"Well I'm sixteen, so yes, I am! Alssooooooo, why do you need'a know, Ty?" He asked me, he had a teasing tone in his voice. It's almost like he knows how mad I am about him.  
He couldn't, right?  
"Y-W-Well, I'm a curious boy!" I reply.  
"I can tell, Tyler." He tells me in a quieter voice than before. I notice he's studying my face, looking at my plain brown eyes, eyes dancing around my nose, and focusing on... my chin. I think. Let's just say it was somewhere around there.  
"Well. I am a virgin too, you tease."

 

"Down in the forest we'll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows! Hands held higher, we'll be on fire, singing songs that nobody wrote!" I sing purposely off key, while me and Josh jump up and down while holding hands in the same aisle, almost kicking each others legs.  
Josh laughs loudly, but he stops jumping, and his smile fades.  
"Joshie, what's wron? Oh- A woman, that I've only seen once walks down the aisle, stares at us while we're still holding hands.  
"Oh. Joshua. Uh... fancy... seein' you here. Heard the terrible news, is this your boyfriend?" She throws me a disgusted look. Yikes, she really shouldn't make that face. She already looks awful.  
"Who the hell are you?" I ask her. I'm assuming she meant him being gay by 'terrible news'. I mean, unless his goldfish died or something.  
"She's an great aunt, Tyler." He tells me quietly.   
"Hello, Margie. It's awful seeing you here, please never come back. A-Also... yes. This is Tyler, he's my boyfriend. Tell everyone!" He says the last part loudly, and it shocks me. I mean, I'm not sure if I'm shocked by his family member, Josh being loud un-jokingly, or by him calling me his boyfriend.  
"Oh my." She says, walking away while shaking her head.  
I feel Josh's hand shake in mine, and I hold his hand tightly.  
"S'okay, Joshie. Let's go back home, okay?" I tell him.  
He nods, I know he can't choke anything out.

 

We speed walk back home hand in hand.  
When we get inside I tell Josh to sit on the couch while I make coffee for him.  
I come back into the living room and Josh is looking at his fingers, picking the skin.  
I place the coffee on the living room table in front of him.  
I take one of his hands away, I wanna hold his hand+ I don't want him to hurt himself. I ponder on that last part as silence fills the room.  
I break the silence and say "I'm sorry, Josh. I'm sorry I was holdin' your hand-"  
"Tyler, there isn't anything else I'd rather be doing. Well, there is a few other things, but they all involve you." He tells me in a caring tone. 'There isn't anything else I'd rather be doing.' Fuck, what did that mean? Does he actually like me? (Gotta admit, I feel like those spongebob memes right now. The Mr. Krabs one and the mocking spongebob one.)  
"Josh?" I ask hesitantly, my heart beating way too fast.  
"Mmhmm?" He hums before taking a sip of his coffee.  
"You called me your boyfriend. And when you said it, you didn't stutter. I stutter sometimes, but it doesn't really happen when I've said it in m'head. Or when I've made a script for a certain conversation. Is that... is that what you did?" I wince at how blunt I sounded. (A/N: *tips fedora* m'head.)  
He sits his cup of coffee down and says "Yeah...Yeah. I-I've said it in my head a lot. I've said 'Tyler's my boyfriend. He's cute, he's sweet, and I love him a lot.' Because it's all fucking true, Tyler." He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes, and they're so beautiful they make me weak.  
Obviously, those eyes isn't the only thing that's making me weak. I've wanted for him to say something like that ever since I met him. He's one of the only things that make me happy anymore.  
"Josh... I-I..."  
"I'm sorry, T-"  
"No, no, no, don't say that! I-'ve just... been wanting that for a while. Holy shit, dude. I like you too. Like... A lot." I practically breathe out the last part. Tears start welling up in my eyes.  
"Ty, well... Do... Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asks. To me those words were so perfect that if you wrote that sentence it would show up as gold, no matter the ink color.  
'He doesn't want you.' Blurry whispers.  
I hug Josh and I bury my face into the crook of his neck, and whisper 'yes'.  
He lets out a relieved sigh and hugs me back.  
I know he feels my tears wet-en his shirt and my shoulders shaking.  
"D-don't cry, baby. Thank you for saying yes." He carries me to my bed, and I'm still crying. Josh liked me back. The dude that possibly saved my life.  
"Tyler, remember that song you were singing in ALDI'S? What song was that?" He asked me gently.  
"It's called Forest, I wrote it. W-why?" I reply.  
"It's amazing. You really gotta sing it to me soon." He says to me after I pull away from his neck, my eyes probably red.  
He holds my face in his hands and he drags his thumbs across my wet cheeks, as I blush from his compliment.   
"Thank you, Josh. For everything." I say after I lazily put two legs around him.  
"Now, Josh, when you said 'there's a few other things I'd rather be doing, but they all involve you.' W-What did you mean?"  
He just lets out a laugh before saying "That's classified info, man!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoSHiE+ yall i cried so hard when my (ldr) boyfriend asked me to be his bf??? dont judge my boy tyler


	7. he is crisscrossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tylers wearing one of those thicc ass white shirts in this chap but its a little too short... his hip bones stick out a little and its so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of changing the summary soon SO

Tyler POV  
I stay in Josh's arms for at least an hour. It was so peaceful after all that had happened today.  
I open my eyes, I can't see if his eyes are open because I have my head under his jaw.  
I pull back, his eyes open up. I'm so close to him I can't feel his breath on my chin.  
He flips me over so I'm on his back, and he's on top of me. He tilts his head to the right, and I tilt mine to the left.  
He doesn't give me a full on kiss, it's more of a kiss-on-the-lips-you-might-get-from-your-mama-but-10x-passionate.  
He stops then rises a few inchs above me and looks me in the eyes. He smiles then lays on his side, besides me. (A/N: does tht make sense??)   
I stay there, listening to his soft breaths, until his stomach rumbles.  
I giggle and he laughs too, it's first thing that's come out of us in over an hour.  
"Dude, are you hungry?" I ask innocently.  
"I mean, yeah, for multiple things but-"  
"Joshie! Stop makin' innuendos! You hor-" I interrupt myself with laughter. I see him blush, then smile so wide before laughing along.  
"What a shame poor-ahahahaha-Tyler's boyfriend is a whore!" I say after whipping away tears.  
"Jesus Christ, Ty! I'm pretty sure I'm not the one in the this relationship who's gonna be called a who-"  
"JOSH!" I remove my arms away from him, and I swat his arm.  
He pouts when I remove my arms.  
I giggle and put my arms around him again.   
"Let's pick my mom up, then eat. Okay?"  
"Okay."

 

I rest my head on my boyfriend's shoulder as my mom starts the car and pulls out.  
"Tyler? You look like you're comfy back there." My mom says as she looks in the rear view mirror. I let out a nervous laugh.  
"What were you guys doing back home earlier? You were gone for almost five hours."  
Josh puts his hand on my knee.  
"Uh..." I say quietly.  
Josh steps in and says "We ate lunch, then fell asleep."  
"Oh! That seems like something Tyler would do. He's so cute when he falls asleep, ain't he?" She asks Josh. I blush a little. He slides my hand up my thigh.  
"You're right, ma'm. But I think he's cute all the time." He says. I blush even more, and my mom raises her eyebrows.  
We arrive at our house, and Josh pulls me out of the car.  
We get out and step into the house.  
"Y'all want spaghetti?" She asks.  
"Sure. C'mon, Josh."  
I drag him into my room and wave my arms around in a frantic manner.  
"This wasn't the plan, Josh-!" I say to him quietly.  
"Look, I'm sorry you're hot as fuck-"  
"Do you need me to fuck you, so your horny-ness will subside for one second?" I ask him, not serious.  
He looks like he's considering it for a second.  
"Well, I-I... no! I'm not horny!" He defends.  
"Lies, Josh! L-I-E-S."  
"Psshhh."  
"D-Dude, you remember that vine? The 'Anyone ever tell you you look like Beyonce?'" I laugh out.  
"Shit, yeah!"  
"Anyone e-ever tell you you look like you're horny?" I giggle out.  
"No, they usually tell me I look like I think my boyfriend's really hot."  
"Josh!"  
He pulls me into a warm hug. It's weird, his hugs make him feel like he's the taller one, even though he's 5'8".  
"I wish I could take you out on a date." He says after a sigh.  
"No need to, Josh."

 

"Tyler, Josh, come eat!" My mother calls out.  
We sit down and eat. I slip my hand on his upper thigh, and play footsie with him, just to get back. A part of me hopes he doesn't get a boner, and the other half hopes he does. I'm a little too crisscrossed for my own good. I'm not too sure why I want him to get a boner.   
Josh and I finish our dinner and announce we're going to bed.  
We walk into my bedroom, I have a grin on my face.  
I look at his crotch- oh. He... does have a problem  
"You gotta problem, Joshie?" I whisper with a laugh.  
"Uh, y-yeah...I'm gonna take a quick shower. Haven't had one today."  
With that I laugh even more.  
"Okay, Josh."  
"I'm not gonna be doing that!"

 

I guess he doesn't... do that since he came out of the shower in three minutes, and he looked pretty cold.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hello." I reply back.  
'He wants you gone' Blurryface says.  
Josh climbs into bed with me, nothing on except for underwear.  
His back is to me, and I put my arms around him.  
"Bro, how are we gonna sleep? We've slept all day." I ask Josh.  
"I dunno. It's not like we can do anything until we're sleepy-"  
"Uh, dude. Yes we can." I realize.  
"What?"  
"My window opens up super quietly, and the screen pops out easily. We could be stereotypical teens and sneak out!"  
He turns around and faces me.  
"Bro... that's sick, but where would we go?"  
"Uh... Huh... You don't have any clothes here! We could sneak in your old house and get some of your stuff. I have bags we could put stuff in."  
He has a intrigued, yet worried look on his face.  
"C'mon, Joshieeee." I whine.  
"Okay. But if we're doing this I'm making you go to the park." He says after a sigh.  
"Weird request, but I'm down."

 

20 minutes later, Josh is turning off the lights and I'm popping the screen from my window out. It's comes out with a quiet click. I put on a black dad hat for a little bit of warmth.  
I go out backwards, with my legs out.  
I look back and see houses that still have lights on, most don't though. I look back at Josh and he's already out. He also has my yellow hoodie on. It's a size too big on him, it's cute. He's also carrying a shitload of grocery bags and backpacks.  
"Wait. How far away is it?" I whisper.  
"Like... It's on Eddison street? I know how to get there, though."  
I give him a confused look.  
"You remember when that guy set himself on fire because he liked the song 'Girl on fire'? That street." He says exasperated after we start walking.  
"Oh, yeah. That guy was awesome. Was he high or...?"  
"No. He just really liked that song."

 

We get to his house and quickly move to the front door. Adrenaline runs through my veins.  
"Okay, so everyone is probably asleep, except for my parents. They're probably watching TV in their bedroom." He whispers.  
"How close is your bedroom to theirs?"  
"My room is at the beginning of the hall, theirs is at the other end."  
"Oh... I'm pretty good at being quiet so..." I shrug. Before opening the door he caresses the back of my neck, and gives me another peck. His lips are warm, even though we've been in the cold. I bite his lip after a few seconds, wanting for it to be an actual kiss. He gets the message and gives me an actual kiss. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was pretty nice. I wanted more but he pulled away and whispered "You're a much better kisser than that girl behind the shed." I blush and smile.  
He turns to the door and opens the front door quietly. When you walk in, there's a living room and a kitchen/dining room. There's only a small kitchen island separating the two rooms. We walk into the kitchen, Josh grabs saran wrap, and we go into a small doorway. It opens up into a huge hallway, and there's three doors. One near the unmarked room had a sign that said 'Abigail' in curly letters. The other one near it says 'Ashley' and 'Jordan'. The one nearest me says 'Joshua'.  
He walks into what is obviously his room. There's not much in his room, only a bed, window, dresser and lamp, closet, and a few posters.   
Josh hands me three grocery bags, and tells me to 'go wild'.  
He starts in his closet, grabbing things, barely looking at them before putting them in.  
I open the top drawer. In it are his underwear, socks, and a bottle of... something? It' black, I can't see the contents. I put a few things in a bag, but I can't handle my curiosity anymore.  
I grab the and turn it over so I can see the label. It's pretty light.  
It says "Silicone based Lube". Heck.  
I blush when I see it, trying not to imagine what he's done with it.  
I quickly stuff it in a bag, let out a small giggle.  
"What're you laughin' about?" Josh says, I barely hear it.  
"Someone's been busy."  
He realizes where I've been and what I was implying.  
"Uh...That's where I keep my money." He tells me after sticking skinny jeans on floor into a bag.  
"That's the worst excuse I've-"  
"No! Open it! I keep it in there so no one will touch it."  
I take the whole cap off: He wasn't lying, there's 50 bucks in it.  
"So you just emptied it? You didn't use it?" I ask teasingly.  
"I-I...Uh..."  
I smile and put the rest of the top drawers contents in a bag.

 

We leave his old room, after Josh leaves a letter on his dresser.   
"Dude, what was the saran wrap ab-"  
He starts putting saran wrap over a doorway, trying not to burst out laughing.  
"You little shit... I love it." I say after realizing what he's doing.  
Someone would walk into the saran, and it would probably cause a huge fight because they wouldn't know who did it.  
Josh and I duck under the saran, and run to the door.  
We run away from the house, then slow down to a speed walk.  
"Our house then park?" I ask.  
"...Yeah...Sure...Man." Josh says, stopping to take breaths. He acts like he hasn't ran 10 feet since he was 8.  
We arrive at our house.   
I silently place all of his stuff into my room the walk to the front lawn, where Josh was. I take his hand and we walk to the park.

 

There's a small trail to the part of the park where there's slides. And swings. Swings are pretty cool.  
We sit down at a bench that faces the park. He rests his head on my shoulder and says "What a day." and sighs.  
I recollect all of today's events, and how I felt.  
Happiness, because Josh was with me when I woke up.   
Confusion, because Josh said he wasn't beautiful.   
Sadness, because of Blurry.  
Worry, because of his great aunt.  
Happiness, because he wanted to be my boyfriend and he lived with me.  
Adrenaline, because we sneaked into his old house.  
Right now, it's happiness again because I'm with Josh. I'm seeing a pattern.  
We talk for a little while, until we hear a drunk walking near us. Not wanting to be bothered/mugged, we run away.  
We make it back home safely. Josh keeps on the hoodie but takes his pants off. It's cute as heck.  
I give him a small kiss before climbing in bed with him.  
I had a dream, but it wasn't significantly important.   
Josh and I walk into a bar, already drunk. Because we already are super intoxicated so the bartender doesn't serve us. He has red hair, blue eyes, and he's obviously going through an emo phase, judging from his clothing. I like him. His name is Aaron.   
I try to tell the bartender a (slightly racist) joke, but Josh keeps interrupting me.  
"Two black guys walk into a bar-" I giggle out  
"THAT'S RACIST!" Josh yells.  
I keep trying to tell Aaron the same joke, but Josh keeps interrupting me. It goes on and on, until Aaron walks away. I tell Josh about it in the morning and we laughed over it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaky boys+ jish how tf did you get all of that money??? :0000 (and hey the lube thing is a great idea just sayin)


	8. he is unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres smut in this chap so i put lil "++" around the smutty parts encase yall dont wanna read That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckign..wrote smut...its not the best bc its the first Smoot ive ever written though  
> btw the shower scene is 4 seeyousoon :D

Tyler POV  
Me and Josh kept sneaking out to the same park for the next four days. We got almost got caught the third time, when Josh accidentally fell out of the window.  
Today, we decided to go somewhere during the daytime. We were gonna go to the library after lunch.  
I was feeding Josh a piece of pineapple when he looked like he had an amazing thought.  
"Let's take a shower together!" Josh proposed.  
"Wha'?" I ask in slight confusion, wondering if I heard him right. I was all up for the idea, I just don't see why anyone would wanna do that with /me./  
"Let's take a shower together! It'll be more fun. N-Not in a sexual way though, and only if you wanna." He sputters out the last part when I look at him with raised brows.  
"I mean... sure. It'll save more water anyways." I reply with a shrug.  
I tell him to put the food away while I get the shower ready. I undress and hop into the shower, standing right behind the water flow with my arms crossed. Nervousness washed over me when I hear him open the door. What if he thinks I look disgusting, with scars all over my thighs and wrists?  
After a minute I get antsy, but Josh pulls the shower curtain back and steps in, a small grin on his face.  
He looks great as hell, though. Josh's legs are skinny, but still a teeny bit muscular.  
He has a faint happy trail too. I see Josh has a tiny stick 'n poke tattoo of a cross, on his hip where underwear would hide it.  
He's looking at me too, he barely skips over... some places.  
I hold my hand out and he takes it. He walks to me, giggling when the water hits him.  
Josh puts a hand on my lower back and gives me a peck on the lips. I run a thumb over his tattoo.  
"You're so handsome, baby..." He whispers in my ear.  
"Mhm, r-really?"  
"Yes, Ty." He says as he snuggles into my neck  
Josh pulls away and puts shampoo into his hand. He puts into my hair and I grin.  
"Your hair is so soft 'nd beautiful, what the shit?" He mumbles.  
"No I'm not..." I mumble back.  
Josh narrows his eyes.  
"Yes, you are. Every part of you. Don't talk bad about yourself, okay?"  
I nod back in response.  
"C'mon, lets rinse you, pretty boy."  
"Okay, punk boy." I say before giggling.  
Josh and I cleaned each other, talking about random crap. We didn't remember to get towels, though. So Josh picked me up, bridal style, and threw me onto my bed.

 

"Josh, ya need to dry yourself!" I tell Josh after he puts on his briefs.  
"I-I like to air dry!" He says timidly.  
I give him a huge smile. "That's so frickin' cute!" He smiles back.  
"Thank you."  
I slip on a pair of boxers on my dresser, smiling widely.  
"So, punk boy, tell me about that tattoo." I say, once again, impulsively.  
"Heh, I d-did it a few months ago. If I'm gonna be truthful, there's barely a meaning behind it." He informs. I raise my eyebrows. (A/N: *frank reynolds voice* hEH?)  
"Well, God always played a part in my life but... I dunno. But, I-I was.... I was high and I had ink. So I did it." He says after releasing a sigh.  
"Oh, wow." I say after a small chuckle. And after I put the pieces together. He was getting money somehow, and he surely didn't have a full time job.  
I get up and put on one of Josh's shirts, black skinny jeans, and my glasses. The shirt was red and it smelled of Josh.  
I turn around to see him with a shirt on. I sit down on his lap, throwing one arm around his back.  
"So pretty in these jeans..." He mumbles as he runs his fingers up and down my thigh.  
Josh places a warm hand on my mid thigh, then tilts his head to give me a kiss.  
He tastes sweet, like the pineapple I fed him earlier.  
Josh bites down on my lower lip hard, causing blood to come out. The mixture of his hand on my thigh while kissing me and the pain makes me moan into his mouth.  
He pulls away, and licks the little bead of blood away.  
"Sorry, baby..."  
"S'okay, I liked it..." I say while crossing my legs, trying to hid the beginning of a boner.  
"Um, good. Now, I need'a get my pants on..."  
"Oh! Yeah, sure."

 

I walk into the library with Josh, one arm around him for extra warmth.  
The library is warm and quiet, almost too warm. Almost.  
I drag him upstairs, where the computers were. This section is empty except for a few lone children, but I spot a computer in a lone corner. It's almost hidden.  
"What are you doing?" Josh whispers.  
"Lookin' at other peoples search history, duh."  
I click on Chrome it's opens to the library's website.  
I press down on the back button and press 'Show Full History'.  
The history reads of a few searches for books, until we scroll down and see google searches.  
"DEC 6TH, 2017  
6:56: can you die of eating apples seeds  
6:55: why do apples taste like apple  
6:55: mentions of apples in the bible  
6:53: fallout boy mania  
6:49: why do i get high off of zofran  
6:49: is ijustine dead yet  
6:47: gmail login"  
Me and Josh giggle at what we found.  
"Now I want a fucking apple." I whisper.  
"Okay, but how are they getting high off of Zofran? Zofran is for your stomach." Josh ponders.  
"I dunno, but we shou-we should go before we laugh anymore." I say.  
Me and Josh go back downstairs, under the glare of angry librarians.  
Josh and I walk around glancing at books every now and then, but mostly paying attention to each other.  
I see a green and turquoise book and I don't bother to look at, but I do bother to look at Josh biting his lip.  
I see a book that reads 'ALL MY SONS' in capital letters, and I also see Josh furrowing his eyebrows.  
I glace at a book that has a soft mixture of orange and black, but I stare at Josh running a hand through his dark brown hair.  
"Wanna go home?" Josh muttered after slipping a hand into my back pocket. I nod, swallowing loudly.  
I see a clock. We spent a hour in here, just with each others company.  
We walk back to ALDI'S, the empty trees and a occasional gust of wind accompanying our walk. The houses we see on our walk are gray or white, but there's a blue or yellow one sometimes.  
I walk into store, the familiar 'woosh' of the automatic doors remind me of when me and Josh met here last.  
We point out weird items, how some of them are blatantly rip offs.

 

"JUST SIT BACK, SIT BACK, SIT BACK RELAPSE AGAAAAIINNNNNN!" Josh belts out, probably confusing mom. She was back home, and she was making dinner.  
"Joshie... Josh what t-the..." I choke out after turning the music down, barely breathing because of laughter.  
"I am the beautiful-est singer! Besides you, Ty." He sarcastically says.  
"Yes, yes you are!"  
"Tyler, Joshua..." My mom yells out. We walk into the kitchen; She made tacos, something she learned was Josh's favorite.  
"Thank you, Ms. Joseph." Josh whispers.  
"You're welcome, sweetie."  
In the few days they've known each other they've grown close. I'm a little jealous, honestly.  
We all eat in silence, probably for different reasons.  
Mom was probably silent because she was tired, I was silent because I didn't wanna stop watching Josh and his cutely messy movements, and Josh was probably focused on his taco.

 

I popped out the window screen once again, smiling.  
++We climb out once I put on a yellow hoodie, and Josh puts a hand back into my back pocket again. The thought of his hand roaming everywhere on me makes my 'problem' come back. Our walk is silent as usual, except for Josh pointing out things here and there.  
His voice was low and he whispered everything, it sure didn't make my problem any better. I know he'll notice it soon enough if he hasn't already. It makes me blush.  
I see the edge of a slide hidden behind a few trees, and I know the usual place where we sit is coming up.  
We walk past the slides and I simply point towards the table.  
"How're you doin', Mr. Boner?" Josh softly says after we sit down at a picnic table. He surprises me a little.  
"Christ, Josh-" I look at down at his lap. I see he has a boner too.  
"Hey... I'm not judgin', you look beautiful when you're flustered."  
'Liar. You are unwanted.' says Blurry.  
"Wh-Really?"  
"Really." Josh gets up from his seat.  
He sits down on my lap, the front of him facing me. He gives me another kiss, his lips still surprisingly warm. He leaves soft kisses down my cold neck, and pulls my collar down and gives me a hickey. I shiver. He bites softly at another place on my collarbone.  
"Josh..." I whisper.  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to... y-y'know, Joshie..."  
He puts his head into my neck and wraps his arms around me, then starts grinding himself against me, whimpering.  
It makes me shiver even more. I almost let out a loud moan, forgetting where we are.  
"Joshie, fuck..." I whisper.  
"S'g-good?"  
I answer with a quiet groan as a response.  
He grinds against me slower and harder, he bites my neck.  
"Josh, please keep doing that I feel so good, fuckfuckfuck." I say quickly.  
"Mmm, you're so hard for me already."  
He puts his hands on both of my sides and pulls away from my neck. He looks me in the eye and I buck into him. Josh leans his head back, he opens his mouth to let out a moan but nothing comes out.  
"You look so good, Josh. So good for me."  
"Ty, I dunno how... h-how much longer I'm gonna last if you talk like that."  
I pull his head to mine and I whisper into his ear "Hmm? If I tell you that you look hot as fuck? That you're gonna make me cum already, baby? I can't wait until you get to fuck me into my mattress, Josh. I'm gonna feel even better."  
Josh lets out a muffled moan.  
I feel precome leak out of me. I grip Josh's hair and pull his head away. His eyebrows are furrowed, his mouth open, and he's letting out the tiniest whimpers. I buck up into him harder and get a louder whimper, giving me exactly what I wanted, and more precome spills out of me  
"T-Tyler... oh my god... Tyler i-it's so good." He says.  
I buck into him again, and he releases a high-pitched "Tyler!".  
I look down and see his grey sweatpants have a large damp looking patch where the head should be. (From precome, not piss. Duh.)  
I grind into him once again, trying to get close to the head.  
He bites down on his lip, he looks a little helpless. His thrusts become erratic, and I feel a heat grow in my stomach, I think I'm gonna cum, I close my eyes for a second.  
"Tyler, I'm gonna cum... Oh..."  
"M-Me too, baby."  
"Tyler, Tyler, Oh my fucking god."  
I feel him shuddering and releasing a huff. I open my eyes to see him in complete ecstasy, and I lose it.  
I buck into him one last time then cum, his name on my lips.  
I've only orgasmed once, and it wasn't nearly as good as this.  
Josh is collapsed against my body. Neither of us say anything for a moment. I wince at the feeling of cum in my boxers.  
I break the silence and say "Thank you...F-Felt so good, Joshie. Can we clean up?"  
"Yeah, but we should do this again sometime."  
"Definitely." (A/N: me while recording this in a bush: bitcheth gonna be richeth)++ 

 

I tiptoe back into our room, desperately wanting to get clean underwear on.  
I quietly pull out briefs for Josh, and something I bought while we were out yesterday for myself. Josh didn't know I bought black lace underwear/lingerie while we were out, he was in a different section.  
I throw Josh's underwear at him. I take my briefs off and throw them into a corner.  
I slip the cool, soft lingerie on. It feels a lot better than what I wore previously, and it feels a lot more liberating honestly.  
I turn back towards Josh, and hear him let out a tiny gasp.  
"Baby... These look so beautiful on you." He breathes out. I blush as he runs his thumb over the small hem.  
"Thank you, Joshie." I say while slipping under the covers.  
Josh wraps his arms around me, and my legs wrapped around one of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh is such an icon  
> also send me requests for lil fics at goldjosh on tumblr or in the comments!!!!


	9. he is sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh i love tyler and josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck u @ writers block  
> also? ride is a fuckint bop why did i used to hate it

Tyler POV  
Josh was laying with me in bed listening to music. My face was resting on his chest.  
Josh's eyes were shut; he was probably asleep again. I hear someone walking towards the door and I hurriedly pull the covers over my body with one hand and shut my eyes.  
"Tyl-? Oh. Aw." I hear my mother whisper. I flutter my eyes open, I've gotten pretty good at pretending to be asleep/waking up.  
"Wha'?" I murmur.  
"Nothin'. Y'all have fun..." My mom says after raising her eyebrows.  
It's the easiest way to come out, I guess. She might have misconceptions, but she can learn. Maybe she's learned better in these past few weeks. I will try to teach her better, though.  
Josh stirs and shifts around.  
I play with the little hairs on the back of his head. His breath regulates again, falling back asleep.

"Mmph." I hear Josh mumble.  
He turns over, facing me.  
"Good morning." He whispers.  
"Henlo..." I yell-whisper.  
"What?"  
"H-Henlo. It's a meme, sleepy head." I say. Josh shakes his head.  
"What time is it, dude?"  
I look at my phone. It's 9:56.  
"Um, almost 10:00. Why?"  
"Yikes. No reason, uh, is your mom home today or...?" I shake my head no in response.  
"She came in here to check on us." I shakily say.  
"While we were cuddling?"  
I nod.  
"And in our underwear?"  
I nod again. "Yeah, but she didn't see any of that."  
"Oh. Good, good, you in woman's underwear would probably concern her."  
"Yeah... They look good though.  
"B-But we should probably...y'know, talk to her about it. Make sure she understands everything."  
I release a big sigh. "Yes. I-I...I just don't know what to say."  
"We'll figure that out, together. I'll even come with you, Ty."  
"Alright."

Me and Josh spent the next two hours devising a plan. where we'd talk to her, when, how, and what we would we say. sometime's while we were doing it Blurry kept trying to peep in. Josh's words kept him away, though.  
I kept trying to add in 'big' words but Josh said that make it too formal.  
Eventually we came to an agreement. I would tell her that both of us are gay, we've known for a while, and we're together. I'd be doing most of the talking.  
"You ready?" Josh breathes out.  
"Mhmm. Wanna take a shower?" I reply. He shakes his head no. I didn't want to either.  
"Good, she's got lunch right now. We better hurry."

"Hello? Is Ms. Joseph here?" I ask a employee. His name was Jason, I like him.  
"Yeah, in the back. Nice to see you again, Tyler. Haven't been seeing you here as often..." He trails of as he glances at Josh and I holding hands.  
"Nice to see you too." I say with a fake smile.  
I walk to the back room, heart beating unhealthily fast.  
"Hey, mom?" I call out. She's sitting at a white table eating lunch, her back facing me.  
"Oh, sit down sweeties." She says.  
I sit across from her and Josh sits right besides me.  
"What's wrong?" My mother asks.  
"Gosh, uh... we need to talk to you about something...?" I say more as a question than a statement.  
"No turning back now, but...I-I'm g-g-gay. I've known for a while now, about two years. And Josh is my boyfriend. I...hope you can accept us, because I like him a lot."  
I say quickly.  
Mom puts her jaw into her hands. I can feel Josh's leg shaking under the table  
She finally breaks the silence after a moment. "Well, I support you two. I just don't..."  
"Don't what?" I ask.  
"I don't want you to get...an infection!"  
Josh puts his head into his free hand.  
"From Jo-? Mom! He's was- he is a virgin!" I burst out.  
"Tyler!" Josh squeaks.  
"He was?!"  
"Not every gay person has an 'infection', mom." I interrupt.  
"I know...I know. it's just a little confusing, y'know? I got taught differently when I was in school."  
"Yeah, which is why I think you should... research some things. but know I like josh a lot, okay? he's a really amazing person." I look over at Josh. He's blushing madly.  
"I can tell!" My mom sweetly says.

"henlo josh" I text josh who is sitting right beside me, on his phone.  
"helllo STINKY DRUMMER" I say after he doesn't reply.  
"go eat a pineapple ugly"  
":(" He replies.  
"u werent saying that last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Josh adds.  
"shit...u right..."  
"jk ur a beautiful man Im Love You" I say.  
"i know"  
"jishwa im bored" I text.  
"jishwa im"  
"IM BORED JOSH"  
"FFINE"  
"wht r we gonna do"  
"idk i have edibles"  
"what is a edible?"  
I look at Josh, he's smiling.  
"ty...."  
"josh edibles sound terrifying."  
"theyre......edible marijuana ........"  
"OH you couldve just said pot brownies"  
"you???wnat some??"  
"mmm Yes but later tonight"  
"yeeeee"

"Look, I'm a sheltered child!" I defend after seeing Josh's face when I ask him what weed looks like.  
"Dude, you have internet though..."  
"Why would I be looking at pictures of weed?" I ask.  
"I can't believe I lost my virginity to a person who doesn't know what weed looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i cant believe josh dun is a bisexual weed dealer/stoner in this fic  
> +shits about to go down soon b prepared


	10. he is a coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend zack is four yrs older than tyler for the sake of this fic.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY SO  
> im sorry for updating this almost TWO days late, and sorry for not updating red lately!! and ty gets high in this fic, so theres '++' surrounding the parts where its heavily mentioned. im also sorry that the part where him getting high is so short n vague, ive obviously never gotten high lol. and,,,, im sorry in advance for something else that happens later in this chap,,

++“That smells… weird.” I note after Josh hands me the strange smelling baked good.  
It was obviously a pot muffin. We decided to have it after my mother went to sleep, and we were gonna stay home.  
“I know, I know, and it’s gonna taste kinda weird too. Okay?” Josh says. I nod.  
I bite into it; it tastes a little burnt, but otherwise good.   
“I-It’s a bit of an acquired taste…”  
“Nah… it’s good.”   
I eat the whole muffin, and take half of another when Josh isn’t looking.  
I stuff it all into my mouth.  
“Tyler.”  
“Wha’?” I say, muffled by the muffin in my mouth.  
“Did you have another?!” Josh asks judgingly.  
“Maybe I didn’t, maybe I did.”  
“Tyler! Th-That’s too much!” Josh says.  
“Well…you only live once.”   
“Tyler, I’m not sure if that’s the best way to think about it.”

About 30 minutes later, I’m tracing Josh’s veins and feeling like I could take a good nap.  
“Ty? Are you listening?”  
“Hmm?”  
“God, are you high already? You’ve been doing that for the past 5 minutes.”  
“Maybe...keep talkin’, your voice sounds…”  
He lets out the cutest giggle.  
“You’re the sweetest person I know, Ty.” Josh sighs. I almost let out a little tear. His voice sounded so good, and he was the sweetest person I know.++  
“You’re the best person ever, dude.” I tell Josh.  
“I love you, Tyler.”  
“I love you too.” I reply after letting a tear fall.  
Two tears, seventeen pieces of pineapple, six heavenly songs, more tears, and 43 minutes later, I’m falling asleep in Josh’s arms.

“Good morning…” The older boy mutters as he feels me stir.  
“Hey…” I say.  
We sit in silence as I try to recollect what all happened last night. I only remember bits and pieces. I finally give up and ask Josh. “What’d we...do last night?”  
“Um. We got high.” Josh answers.  
“Dude… no shit. But what happened afterwards.”  
“Uh… I’m pretty sure we ate a lot of pineapple? And we ate a ton of fruit,” Josh says, ”I’m also pretty sure you cried ‘cause ‘Brendon Urie is a gay icon’.”  
“I mean… high me knows the truth, I guess. God…” I add on the last part, remembering what else I said of Brendon Urie.  
‘Do you think Brendon Urie know who I am? And what would he think of me, if he already doesn’t? Also, do you think he can deepthroat? What...w-what if he can take more dick than me, Josh?”  
‘We need to see if you can de... Actually, bring that up when you meet Brendon.’ Josh said back.  
I’m definitely not bringing that up when I meet him. Nor am I ever bringing that up to anyone ever again.  
“Did you like it? Y’know, being high?”  
“Mmm. It was interesting. I’d do it again.” He nods after I say this.  
Josh untangles himself from me and climbs over my body, putting sweatpants on.  
“Whatcha doin’?” I ask.  
“I’m starving, dude.” 

“Good morning.” My mother said as she sipped her coffee, a bowl of cereal behind her.  
“Hi.” The other boy says quietly. It’s adorable how shy he is around my mom.   
Josh goes to a cupboard to get a bowl, his shirt lifting and exposing his lower back. I grin as I imagine him as a stereotypical house wife/husband. Him in a apron baking a cake, and Josh taking our kids to their soccer games, gossiping about how Rebecca totally cheated on Dave.  
“You want some, Ty?” Josh says, snapping me back to reality. I nod. I try to make it myself, but Josh swats my hand away. “I’ll make it for you.”  
“Josh, no, I can do it.”  
“Tyler, let me do it.”  
“Joshie, please.” I whine.  
“You two fight are fighting about makin’ cereal…” My mother mutters under her breath.   
Josh lets out a small chuckle. “You should hear the things my folks figh-fought about.”  
“Mmm.” She hums. “You never really told me about back home, or where you’re from, Josh.”  
“Um, y-yeah. I’m from here, ‘course. And back home… back home was a crappy place.” He pauses to take a bite of his cereal. “A bunch of fighting and nonsense is a good way to sum up my old home. And, as ya’ know, I moved out ‘cause of...some problems.” Josh says shakily.  
She nods, and they talk about things as I eat. I let them talk alone, so they can trust each other better, and because I’m really hungry.  
“Also, Tyler,” My mom says to me “I called Zack. He’s getting Josh a bed.” I choke on my cereal at the mention of Zack. I haven’t heard from him in months.  
“C-Cool.” I say weakly.  
Josh looks confused, but doesn’t say anything of it.  
“Josh, let-let's go get ready.” I say when he finishes his food.  
“Alright…” Josh says, somewhat confused at my tone.  
I grab his wrist and drag him into the bathroom. I tell him to get clothes while I turn  
I look at the rubber band on my wrist.  
One snap, two snaps, three snaps, four snaps, five snaps.  
‘You think that’s enough?’ Blurry says. His speech is slurred.  
Six snaps, seven snaps, eight snaps, nine snaps- Josh comes back into the bathroom. Steam fogs up the mirror.   
My wrist has a small welt I snapped the rubber band. Josh walks over to me and hugs me from behind. “Wha’s wrong?” He says into my neck.  
I let out a small sigh.  
“I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” I mumble quietly.  
“I understand…” Josh says after giving me neck a kiss and pulling away.  
He takes his clothes off and steps into the shower.

“I don’t think there is a prettier boy out there, ma'am.” Josh tells my mom as we walk into the store. They got onto the topic of me when my mom said ‘Tyler, your pants are unzipped.’  
Josh ended up zipping it for me when she looked away. It made me blush harder than I already was.  
“You’re right…I’ll see you two later.” My mom sighs.  
We walk off separate ways, my mom going left and us going right.  
Josh and I walk through the small furniture aisle, pointing out how some objects seemed unusable. After a while we walk out of the aisle.  
“We’re like, totally not using that stuff when we get our house.” I comment.  
“It’d fall apart in one we-” Josh’s voice is cut off by the sound of a bullet that made my ears ring.  
What the fuck was happening? Is someone getting murdered? My heart starts beating rapidly, my knees feel like jello, but I’m about to sprint to the front of the store.  
Josh drags me into a nearby bathroom, another shot goes off after screams.  
He locks the door after fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling the police.  
‘You’re just hiding?’  
He drags me into a stall.  
‘You fucking coward!’  
He locks the stall door.  
“I-I-I hear gunshots. The address… I don’t fuckin’ know, I’m at the ALDI’S, on Summer Avenue.”  
‘Your mother could be dying.’  
He frustratedly hangs up after being assured the police are coming.  
Josh hugs me, squeezing my body.  
‘You’re just sitting here…’  
I feel Josh release a few tears onto my shoulder. He’s shaking.  
‘...doing nothing.’  
“T-Ty…I l-l-love y...you.” Josh whispers.  
“I love you too, Josh. D-Don’t forget that, es-especially when we get outta here. Alright?” I tell him. He nods his head. Two more gunshots follow, they’re two seconds in between. He squeezes me tighter.  
Five minutes later, there’s no more screams and no more gunshots.   
I stroke the back of Josh’s head. “N-Need to go.” He nods his head and pulls away from me. Josh’s eyes were red and puffy, and he had a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. I grab his hand and unlock all the doors, trying not to cry myself. Nothing bad could happen to my mother. Enough bad stuff has already happened to me, right?  
I run to the front of the store with Josh, holding his hand tightly.  
What’s wrong, what’s wrong, who’s all dead, are they all dead, are we the only people here still alive? My train of thought stops abruptly when I reach the registers.  
I scan the room, trying to find anyone- Jason is laying on the floor, lifeless. He was shot in the heart.  
I go to where my mom’s usual register is, fearing the worst. My hand shakes uncontrollably.   
I reach it. I drop to my knees.  
She was shot in the head, blood’s pooling around her.   
She was shot in the head.  
She was shot in the head.  
She was shot in the head.  
I hear Josh’s muffled voice. Everything sounds muffled, even the police sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I LOVED KELLY BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HAD TO HAPPEN


	11. he is horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall chris joseph is called chris rose in this fic Bc I Said So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic its just: tyler: i love johs bub
> 
> tyler: i lov jos un
> 
> tyler: i like john done
> 
> me: take your time
> 
> tyler: hes a good friend

Tyler POV  
We just got to the hospital. I don’t remember 99% of the ride in the police car, I just remember them asking us questions, and offering us a ride and getting in the car. I haven’t talked for the past ten minutes. My head is pounding. Screaming ‘no it’s not real no not dead no’, squeezing Josh’s hand.  
Apparently, my mother still had a fucking heartbeat. I know the chances were slim. I know I didn’t have a mother. I know I only had a mother. I know I only have my shitty rich brother, and Josh. With Josh, I couldn’t ask for much more. A life with Josh would be amazing, but a life with him and my mother would be near perfect.  
I just wanna be a normal fucking teenager. At least one accepting parent, my boyfriend, a nice house, no Blurryface, and maybe a nice brother.  
Josh (and a nurse) lead me towards a small waiting room. I sit down numbly, trying to think of something better.  
The first time I met Josh is a good thing to think about, I should think about that. 

I saw him sitting in the soda aisle alone as I walked past it. Looking back on it, I had a lot of internalized homophobia. I convinced myself I wanted to interact with him for a friend, and I scolded myself thinking he was handsome. In reality, I thought looked cute and lonely.  
I decided to restock a brand of soda that was right next to him.  
Holding way too many bottles of soda for one man, I awkwardly restocked the soda.   
“What’s wrong, dude?” I said to him as I put away the last few bottles.  
Josh said a incredibly quiet “Wha’?”  
‘See, he doesn’t like you. Listen to me for one goddamn second, you might actually have people who like you.’ Blurry said.  
“You s-seem kinda sad.” I mumble.  
“Oh. Uh huh. My momma left me…” Josh muttered the last part.  
“D-Dude...I’m sorry. I’m Tyler. I can keep ya company, i-if that's okay...” I sat down next to him and held out my hand.  
“It’s okay dude, I’m Josh.”  
He shook my hand. (A/N: wow tylers hand was shooketh)  
‘His hands are too sweaty, he has way too emo hair, what man wears necklaces, the bruises on his calves are ugly-’  
I noticed his red vans. At the time I figured he was rich, those Vans were $50 dollars, but it would later be revealed that they were fakes.  
We sat in silence for a moment, deciding what to say.  
Josh finally broke the silence with “So… d’ya work here?”  
“N-Nope...My mom does, though. I’m a h-homeschooled kid.”  
‘And no one likes homeschooled kids.’  
“Nice.” Josh whispered with a smile. I can tell it was meant for me, he was probably too shy to say it any louder.  
‘Think I caught you wrong, Blurryface.’ I think to him.  
I glanced at him, Josh’s cheeks were flushed. I don’t have a clue how I never knew Josh had a huge crush on me.  
His phone rung and he answered it with a soft ‘Hello?’  
“Mmm, okay, I’ll be right out.” Josh said, he sounded a little disappointed. Josh ended the call.  
“I gotta go now, it was nice meetin’ you, T-Tyler.” He said. “See you next Wednesday.” The boy with the fake Vans added the last part quickly, and nervously.  
“Nice meeting you too, Josh.” I said.  
I released a sigh after he left, wishing he would’ve stayed longer.   
It felt good to finally have a potential at having a friend.  
It felt good to finally have a someone who wasn’t a middle aged lady in my life. (I think I really just wanted a person of the same gender to think I was an okay person. All men I've met so far thought I was horrible.)

My thoughts were interrupted by a man entering the room.  
He was in his late forties, he had thick eyebrows, and a grim look on his face.  
He sat down, crossed his arms, and his eyebrows furrowed when looking at me.  
“Tyler?” He says. This strange man knew my name, another thing to worry about.  
“...Huh?” I croak out. My voice sounds terrible, it sounds raw. It sounds like I’ve been screaming, and I may have.  
“Tyler...Joseph. You’re Kelly Joseph’s kid,” I look at him confused “She talked about you all the time, showed me hundreds of pictures.”  
I make a squeak-y sound at the end of his sentence.   
Josh rests his hand on my knee, protectively.   
“Oh, oh, I-I’m sorry, I’m Chris. Chris Rose, I knew your mother. I was her second emergency contact, I think.” He-Chris- smiles a little at the end.  
I rub my eyes. “It’s nice to meet you.” I say softly.  
“This is Josh, he’s my boyfriend.” I release after collecting myself.  
Josh puts his free hand out, and shakes it. “Nice to meet you both.”   
Chris didn’t seem grossed out by us, that was nice. He didn’t even flinch.  
We all sat in silence for awhile, it seemed like forever.  
I finally laid my head on Josh’s shoulder. I released a small tear, wanting it all to be over with. Wanting an escape. Josh wrapped an arm around me, it made me feel a little better.  
I fell asleep, fearing nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay!!!!!!!! its short and semi rushed but :/ i kinda like it


	12. he is a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily reminder that im gay for twenty one pilots

TYLER POV  
I was locked in a chair. I see a silhouette in front of me, I can’t make out any features. But I know the silhouette. It’s my mother’s.  
It can’t, can it? It really, really can’t.  
A unnaturally deep voice behind me shushes me.  
“Be prepared.”  
A cloth was placed over my face, my heart dropped knowing what was coming next.  
Ice cold water was dumped onto my face, not stopping.  
Fucking waterboarding.  
I screamed and kicked, not wanting to drown. I couldn’t move my neck. It felt frozen.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
“Do you want me to stop? You can have her, you can live.” Said the deep voice. The water stopped.  
“Yes, anything, anything. I’ll do it. I’ll do anything.” My throat was raw.  
The voice cackled. “I’m coming with you.”  
It finally clicked who’s voice that was.

A door creaking shut wakes me, but I don’t open my eyes yet. I hear two people sigh simultaneously, one in the right corner, and the other sigh came closer. I know it couldn't've been Josh. I’m still laying on his shoulder.  
“She’s...gone…” I hear a familiar voice squeak. I couldn’t place where I’ve heard it, but it made me feel anger. It made me feel sadness. It made me feel a little happy, and I’ve heard that same voice a million times before.  
I shift in my seat, Josh puts an arm around me.  
I open my eyes, and look where I heard the familiar voice come from. I unintentionally let out a groan. ‘Now you know how I feel.’ Blurry cackles.  
“I’m not too excited to see you too, Tyler.” Zack comments.  
“Understandable, you haven’t made a move to see me in, what...a year? Year and a half?” I reply snarkily. Zack nods his head. I move my head to look at Josh, his eyebrows are raised. (A/N: aka that look when u hear the tea but its lukewarm tea.)  
I lean in and give my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Josh smiles a bit, eyebrows still raised. (A/N: aka that look when u hear tea and its not affecting your personal life AND its PIPING hot)  
My brother stands up, sighing once again. “Let’s go plan a funeral.” I wince at his blunt choice of words, and disgusted that we went through the same (slow six, honestly) stages of grief, in the same order.  
Denial  
Bargining.  
Avoidance.  
Anger and depression.  
Acceptance.  
It hurts to think about what’s coming next. 

“Do you already trust this man?” Josh whines.  
“Yes, I… do.” I say dubiously.  
We had to get home somehow, which meant we had to choose between Zack and Chris.  
I instantly chose Chris.  
“We just met him, he could be a crazy axe murderer! B-But- Shh, be quiet, Tyler- But you know Zack. You’ve known him for 16 years, how long have you known Chris?” Josh retorts.  
“20 minutes.” I mumble.  
“Alright, you’ve gotta face your fear of him. Your phobia of him,” He says “You gotta face your Zackphobia!”  
“This isn’t Fear Factor, Josh…”

The ride has a silent one, so far. Josh was in the backseat, jiggling his leg up and down. Chris decided to go home, but we would meet at a restaurant tomorrow morning.  
“Tyler?” Zack innocently says.  
“Mmm?”  
“What do you do?” He asks.  
“I don’t have a j-” “No, dumbass. Hobbies, passions, unsexual stuff, stuff you do each day.”  
I truly believe the ‘dumbass’ statement, how did that fly over my head? I give him a strange look, but answer his question.  
“Oh, I like to...m-m-make mus-music, and...draw, and kiss Josh. The usual.”  
My last ‘hobby’ made the older man snigger. “Now, I’ve got two things to say about y’all.” Zack says. It makes my heart beat a little faster. He was driving, and our lives were (unfortunately) in Zack’s hands.  
“One, I obviously was right about you being gay, I m-” “Zack, what the fu-?”  
“I mean, we all knew. And two, I’m glad you’re gay for Josh. He’s a nice, nervous guy. I can’t help but to trust him!”  
Josh releases a “awww, thanksthat’ssosweet!” at my brothers surprisingly sweet compliment.  
I like how my brother has changed.  
“Yeah, mom loved him.” We both sigh after my sentence.  
We sit in silence for a moment, deciding on what to say.  
“I asked you that question because...I don’t know enough about you. And it was a nice amount of info to know, not too much, not too vague.” Zack said. “You’re a cool dude, Tyler.” He added.  
I like this new Zack. I can’t trust him all the way yet, not after leaving me with no warning.  
Maybe I will be able to trust him. Maybe.

“Hey, man?” I say to Zack as we all walk towards the front door.  
“What?” He asks back. I let out a silent sigh and squeeze Josh’s hand, hoping he’d say yes, but also hoping he’d say no.  
“Do you...wanna stay for dinner?” I ask quietly. I fumble over the keys, trying to find the right one.  
Zack finally grabs his own key ring and sticks one into the lock. It worked, which surprised me.  
He kept the key to our house. The same key, since he was 17. Zack hasn’t needed it in years.  
“What the shit…?” I whisper as the door unlocked.  
Zack did a sarcastic (?) sharp inhale.  
“Don’t cuss, Tyler!”  
“Are you gonna...exp-?” Josh wondered aloud.  
Zack answered with simple shake of his head.  
We entered the home, I lead both of them to the living room. “Stay here, I’ll make dinner.”  
It was another way to get alone, cry a little.  
Being inside the home felt wrong. It felt dirty.

I put food onto the table, and call out to Josh and Zack. I made sure I had no tears on my face before they came back.  
Josh had come into the kitchen a few minutes ago to check on me, being his sweet self. It’s like Josh has a positive energy coming off him, banishing all evil. I love it.  
We talked and ate, and I found out Zack co-owns not two, not three, but _four_ music stores. He co-owns them with his roommate, Jenna. I’ve met Jenna before, she’s a sweet gal.  
I tell this to him, and he agrees. “Jenna is the sweetest. I hope I can own stores more with them.”  
I notice he uses “them” instead of “her”. Cool. I’ll use that from now on, even if it was unintended.  
I finish just after everyone else does, I try to take their plates. Zack complies, but Josh doesn’t. He argues that he lives here, so he should do it.  
“You live here?” Zack says.  
‘Um, yeah. Bad parents.”  
“Yeah, understandable.” Zack huffs out a laugh.  
I frustratedly sigh at his comment, but it’s muffled by the sound of Josh and I doing dishes.  
I hope neither of us make Josh want to go back for his siblings. I was decent to Zack, but Josh had three not-so-decent siblings. That’s enough to not go back.  
And they didn’t want Josh to be in their home for being gay, which is a reason for them to not let him in.

BLURRYFACE POV  
red can be be bad. it’s josh’s favorite color. that’s why it can be bad. but it can be the color of blood, the color of bloodshot eyes.  
blood drips into the bathroom sink drain.  
i want more.  
i get more.  
i try to end this life.  
a laugh from the living room stops me.

TYLER POV  
30 minutes later I walk tiredly to the living room, just emerging from the bathroom.  
Josh notices my uncomfortable-ness and tiredness.  
“You okay?” My boyfriend whispers. I shrug.  
Zack grabs his keys from the coffee table. “I should get going, don’t want Jenna waiting up on me.”  
I nod. “See ya tomorrow, Zack.” Josh (accidentally) whispers a goodbye before Zack opens the door.  
He waves goodbye before shutting it.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Josh murmurs as he rubs my shoulder.  
I don’t answer him. I just get into his lap and snuggle into his crook of his neck.  
I start crying, not a pretty cry. My whole my body is shaking, I’m making the iconic sobbing sound, and Josh’s shoulder is soaking.  
Josh rocks me back and forth, whispering “it’s gonna be okay” and “I love you.”  
I’m glad I have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZACK! IS! ICONIC!  
> and! if you could check out my other series "little ty" that'd be great! but if you don't like, don't read. i'm currently writing another fic for it! it should be out this weekend/next week.


	13. he is sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only 1 more chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ONE MORE CHAPTER YALL O N E M O R E   
> BTW sorry that this is two days late theres been A Shit Ton of things going on in my personal life.

TYLER POV  
Even after smelling it a thousand times, the smell of finger nail polish makes me wrinkle my nose.  
“You’ve done this before...but you’ve never done it on _yourself?_ ” Josh asks me.  
I shake my head no.  
I was going to put white fingernail polish on him, since he requested. (after I told him I could do it.) And, it could keep us up. It’s currently 4AM, neither of us could go to sleep.  
“I mean...I don’t want ridicule. I’m sensitive, Josh.” I inform him.  
He smiles. “Any reason why you chose white?” I ask while putting on the first coat.  
Josh mumbled a “I dunno.”   
Josh William Dun is not a man of words.  
We sit in silence until I put polish on his last finger. Josh marvelled at my “skills.”  
“Black would look really good on you, Tyler.” Josh says.  
“Maybe so.”  
Josh gave me a light kiss. His lips feel warm, and it makes me feel warm on the inside too.  
He pulls away with a blush.  
I did the other hand, we just talked about how I knew to do it.  
Josh was a really good pal at 4AM.

Adding onto Josh being a good pal: he also took a shower with me. With no argument.  
I had asked him to be in there with me, I knew things wouldn’t turn out well if I were alone.  
I already had a big ass bandage on one of my arms, and on my other arm I snapped my rubber band 15 times today.  
Josh was sniffing my bar of soap, absentmindedly staring at my hair.  
“What is it, dude?” I ask him.  
He snaps his head towards me and hands me the soap. “Just thinkin’.”  
I furrow my eyebrows. But, like I said, he isn’t a man of words. As far as I know.  
Hell, he could be the new Gerard Way for all we know.

I checked my phone for any new messages. There was two from Zack, and three from Josh. Josh was in the kitchen, so it was weird for him to be texting me.  
I open Zack’s first.  
Ew zack: About to head out” and he just sent “10 minutes away”  
I sent “ok”  
I open Josh’s with a grin.  
josh:babe u left,, ,,,,,,the coolest lyrics on ur desk  
josh: answer me gay  
josh: PEE YOUR PANTS  
I laugh at his last message.  
“jOSH WHAT THE FUCK”  
josh: hey bABE  
“since when have you been callung me babe”  
josh: uh  
josh: just now ?  
“cute”  
“anyways wht are the lyrics”  
josh: you're scared/when you say/you talked to them today/when asked your faith/you'll cry/no sound/wipe the tears with your doubts/and hide again   
josh: i?????love it  
“omg ty”  
josh: ur welcome  
“Wtf r u doing in the kitchen”  
josh: THINGS  
josh: did u kno u had to-go cups  
“I have WHAT”  
Josh walks back into the living room with two cups of coffee in to-go cups, I honestly didn’t even know we had those cups.  
“Thanks for making it.” I say once Josh hands it to me. “And thanks for the compliment!” I add on.  
“Aw, Tyler…You’re welcome.”  
A knock on the door startles me. A muffled ‘hello?’ comes from behind it.  
For some reason, I think “Is that Billie Joe Armstrong?” for a hot second.  
Unfortunately, it was just Zack. Maybe another day.

“Am I more than you bargained for yet? I’ve been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear, ‘cause that’s just who I am this week.” I tap my fingers to the familiar beat blasting from the radio.  
“You like those guys, right, Tyler?” Zack asks me hesitantly.   
I nod, trying not to laugh. The way he put it sounded like he was in his 50s.  
“What’re they...up to?”  
“Uh, doin’ music. They’re going on tour, makin’ an album. Y’know, musician things.” I say quickly.  
“Huh. Comin’ here?” Zack says with raised brows.   
“Yeah, Cleveland though…” I say disappointedly. Every time a band I like goes on tour I get jealous at the mention of them. I’ve never been to a concert before, never been able to afford tickets.  
Zack nods. “Would you…” He draws out “...like to go?”  
My jaw drops. I have adored Fall Out Boy for _years_.  
“Bitch…” I whisper. “Y-Yeah, but it’s like, three hou-.”  
“Be quiet. I’ll think about it.” Zack says through a grin.  
I might start vibrating. What if I turn into a vibrator?  
‘I might get to see Andy Hurley in all his glory…’ I think.  
‘He’s not even that cute, though!’ Blurryface argues.  
‘Boy, shut up. You’re no better lookin’.’ I retort  
‘You realize I look just like you-’   
‘Exactly.’ I think to him.  
Zack turns the car off, and I finally realize where we are and what we have to do. The excitement drains out of me. It’s replaced with a odd feeling of nervousness and grief.  
I get out of the car, and Josh emerges from the backseat. He’s looking handsome, as always.  
I hold his hand tightly.  
We walk into the restaurant, it’s slightly busy so there’s a light buzz from people talking.  
Zack somehow spots Chris in the crowd of white people, I’m not sure how. Maybe it’s his sixth sense.  
“Hey there, boys.” Chris greets us. He shakes our hands, his hands are dry.  
“You eaten yet?” Chris says to us, looking between the three of us.  
I shake my head no, but I don’t see anyone else's responses. I just stare at the wooden table, tracing it’s markings with a shaking hand.  
Zack sighs. “Well, let’s start fighting about funeral flowers!” He says miserably.   
Chris sighs too, but probably out of frustration.   
“Zack, if you want to be that way about, then just...quiet. But, I personally think roses would do nice. What do you think about it, Tyler?” Chris says.   
I shrug. “It’s simple. I like it.”  
“Alright...but who should we invite?” Zack asks. That’s when the _actual_ nervousness started to set in.  
I hadn’t called anyone. No one has, not as far as I know.  
“I, as the oldest kid, think we should invite most of her family.”  
I hear Josh shift in his seat. I glance at him. Josh looks very uncomfortable.  
“No. She wouldn’t want that. She’d want a simple service, with very few people, close family and friends.” I say bitterly. I was a little too mad that they made Josh uncomfortable.  
“Okay, Mr. Mellodrama.” Zack says exasperated.  
“We’re planning a funeral,” I point out. “I don’t think I’m being the melodramatic one here!”   
Both of them go silent at that.  
“Would y’all like something to drink or…?” The waitress tentatively asks.  
She probably overheard our...odd conversation.  
It was probably my fault, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so. its probably time to tell yall about the plan i've had since i've started this.  
> the next chapter will be the last one of "ive got two faces", and it will be her funeral. but! never fear.  
> in a few weeks, i'll be out with a new story, just like this one, in the same universe.  
> but it will be in tyler's pov and....JOSHS POV. im so fuckin excited!!!!!!! i hope you guys are too.  
> i will update this fic with something like "hey part two is out NOW!" when i release it. i've already put this in the series, so you can subscribe to it if you want. anyways, that's all.  
> see you guys next week!


	14. he is a scaredy cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kellys FuneralTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this is so late, i've been dealing with mental heath issues, preparing for school, and a part of me that doesn't want to let go of this series.  
> no worries though, im feeling better and i will have a second part to this, so!!!  
> btw theres a character based off sarah urie bc I Love Her So Much!

TYLER POV  
It hasn’t rained yet, but the dark clouds makes it look like it might rain any second.  
I turn away from the car’s window. I was with Josh in Zack’s car again, we were driving to funeral.  
Aka, the day I’ve been dreading for the past week.  
I’d be seeing family members, some of which I haven’t seen in years, in a super vulnerable state.  
Josh, who has only met two of my family members, will be meeting at least 5 people. If not more.  
I’m afraid to be in this...mood with anyone other than Josh.  
I’m afraid to be social with anyone I don’t want to.  
I’m afraid they’ll figure out Josh is my boyfriend.  
I’m afraid they’ll disown me, Zack, Josh, and Chris.  
I’m afraid Josh will be overwhelmed.   
I’m afraid Blurryface will come out.  
I’m afraid of a lot of things, apparently.

My hand was close to Josh’s. But not touching, due to my scaredy cat-ness.  
Blurryface agrees that I am a scaredy cat.  
“You okay?” Josh mumbles into my ear.   
I shrug. I knew I should be honest, but I don’t want to outright say ‘no’. I was taught by my father to hide my feelings, whether they were emotional or physical.  
I pushed up my glasses, they fell down slightly. I decided to wear them today, I haven’t in the past few days.  
A shrug was a good inbetween.   
We all walked into the gates of the cemetery, I could see a few people had already arrived.  
An uncle, a cousin, my uncle’s wife, and Chris.  
Only two other people were supposed to show up, my grandmother and her husband.  
I’m still convinced my grandmother is a golddigger, I have been convinced of that since I was 10.  
“Howdy.” I mumble. Why do I have to say weird shit like that? I’m an idiot.  
“Oh, hello, Tyler. So nice to see you,” My aunt stretched her hand out, “S’been years!”  
I never could quite remember her name, it began with an ‘S’, or ‘B’, or- Whatever.  
I shook her hand, hoping that’s what she wanted me to do. “Nice to me-See you again.”  
Josh peeped out from behind me, I hadn’t even noticed he hid behind me. (It was kinda cute, to be honest.)  
My aunt shook his hand too. “Hello, I’m Sarah, are you Josh?”  
Sarah, that’s her name, thank god.  
Josh nodded. “Nice to meet you, ma'am.”  
“I’ve heard good things about you, from Chris here.”  
Josh smiled and blushed at her words. This is probably the best moment out of my day, so far.  
My cousin came over to shake my hand, so did my uncle. My cousin was almost 3 years younger than me. (her name was something common, I think it’s Emily.)  
When I was shaking her hand, I realized I was The Gay Cousin™.   
That’s fantastic.

My shoes made a horrible, horrible squishing sound in the mud. I think it rained last night.  
We all walked to where the basket would be. I turned the rose I had in my hand over and over again.  
My hands are shaking like hell. I don’t understand what I’m afraid of.  
Josh leans into my ear. “I love you, Tyler.”  
I mouth “I love you too.”

I don’t think I understand anything, really.  
I don’t understand why my mom had to die.  
I don’t understand why it’s so bad for me to like a guy.  
I don’t understand why Josh would be in love with...this.

BLURRYFACE POV  
i stumbled lightly on pebbles, outside of the the cemetery.  
can you stumble lightly on something?  
i dunno. i don't really care.  
i see a pale head with black hair running towards me.  
joshua, probably. it still amazes me how he puts up with tyler. joshua has some skills.  
i sit down on the ground. it's mostly pavement, but some dust here and there.  
"hey..." josh says in an upset tone.  
"hey, fucker."  
"very...outright of you, blurry."  
fuckin' hell, this dude DOES some skills. not to be saying they're good skills, though.  
"is it that obvious?" i ask.  
"well, you did swat my hand away, and you called me a fucker. tyler is a nice person, if you didn't know."  
he...has a point. the latter isn't exactly true, but the rest is.  
i shrug instead of replying.  
"haven't been seeing you too much, blur." he comments.  
"first off, don't call me blur. secondly...you're right, yet i want to argue with you"  
josh lets out a snigger.  
"i feel the same, i feel the same." josh says. i nod along.  
we sit, in silence for a moment. but josh breaks it with a weak voice.  
"blurry?"  
"what?"  
"what...are you? are you an alter, does tyler have d.i.d?"  
there was a pause while i tried to come up with an answer.  
i didn't know myself. that was a identity crisis begging for tyler to have, but not right now.  
"what the hell are you, joshua?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAy so:  
> im going to come back with prt 2 in like. three or fours weeks, bc i wanna write ahead of time+ theres other things i want to write so...  
> i guess you could say this is a end of an era. but just like how the blurryface era ended, i'll be coming back soon.


	15. SEQUEL IS OUT BOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes 'blurrys the one im not'!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o shit waddup sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it should show up in the series, if not lmk and ill fix it/link it


End file.
